02. januar
366. - Alemani u velikom broju prelaze zamrznutu Rajnu i prodiru u Rimsko carstvo. 533. - Merkurije postaje papa Ivan II, prvi papa koji usvaja novo ime pri uzdizanju. 1492. - Rekonkvista: predao se Granadski emirat posljednje maursko uporište u Španiji 1757. - Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo zauzima Kalkutu u Indiji. 1788. - Džordžija postaje četvrta država da ratifikuje Ustav Sjedinjenih Država. 1793. - Poljska podijeljena između Rusije i Prusije. 1799. - Trupe francuskog generala Napoleona Bonaparte ušle u Siriju. 1815. - Lord Bajron se oženio Anom Izabelom Milbank u Sihamu. 1818. - Osnovana britanska Institucija civilnih inžinjera 1839. - Luj Dager, francuski pronalazač i začetnik fotografije, snimio prvu fotografiju Meseca. 1859. - Erastus Bidl izdaje knjigu The Dime Book of Practical Etiquette. 1860. - Objavljeno otkriće planete Vulkan na sastanku Akademije nauka z Parizu. 1870. - Počinje pravljenje Bruklinskog mosta. 1871. - Amadeus I postaje kralj Španije. 1872. - Brigam Jong uhapšen zbog bigamije (25 žena). 1882. - Džon D. Rokfeler ujedinjuje svoje naftne firme u Standard Oil fondaciju. 1890. - Alis Senger postaje prva žena u osoblju Bele Kuće. 1900. - Džon Hej objavljuje Politiku otvorenih vrata da promoviše trgovinu sa Kinom. 1900. - Otvara se Čikago kanal. 1905. - Rusko-japanski rat: Rusija prinuđena da Japanu preda lučki grad Port Artur. Japanci su zarobili rusku flotu u luci tako što su potopili trgovačke brodove i zatvorili ulaz u luku. 1915. - Okončana petodnevna bitka kod Sarikamisa u Prvom svetskom ratu, tokom koje je ruska vojska nanela težak poraz vojsci Ahmet Paše. Turci su izgubili 77.000 od 95.000 vojnika. 1917. - Kraljevska banka Kanade preuzima Banku Kvebeka. 1921. - Prvi religiozni radio prenos (KDKA AM u Pitsburgu, Pensilvanija). - Otvara se DeJong muzej u Golden Gejt parku u San Francisku. 1923. - Ministar unutrašnjih poslova Sjedinjenih Država Albert Fol daje ostavku zbog Tipot Doum skandala. 1929. - Kanada i Sjedinjene Države sklapaju plan da sačuvaju Nijagarine vodopade. 1935. - Bruno Hauptman odlazi na suđenje zbog ubistva Čarlsa Lindberga mlađeg, sina avijatičara Čarlsa Lindberga. 1941. - Drugi svjetski rat: njemačko bombardovanje znatno oštetilo Landaf katedralu, sagrađenu 1290. na obali reke Taf u Kardifu, Vels. - Američka vlada objavila Liberty ship, program sa ciljem da se napravi 200 tovarnih brodova. Do kraja rata, biće sagrađeno preko 2.700 brodova. 1942. - Drugi svjetski rat: Japanci osvojili Manilu. - FBI osudio 33 člana njemačke špijunske mreže koju je predvodio Fritz Joubert Duquesne to je najveći špijunski slučaj u historiji SAD-a. Amerika mornarica otvara bazu za dirižable u Lejkherstu, Nju Džerzi. 1943. - Odstupajući pred sovjetskom Crvenom armijom, Nemci u Drugom svetskom ratu počeli povlačenje s Kavkaza. 1946. - U nemogućnosti da nastavi svoju vladu nad Albanijom poslije Drugog svetskog rata, Kralj Zog je abdicirao, ali je zadržavo svoje pravo na tron. 1949. - Luis Munjos Marin postao prvi demokratski izabran Guverner Portorika. 1955. - U Panami ubijen predsjednik, pukovnik Hose Antonio Remon. Naslijedio ga prvi potpredsjednik Hose Ramon Gisado, koji je bio na vlasti manje od dvije sedmice. Oboren je pod optužbom da je učestvovao u zavjeri u kojoj je ubijen predsjednik Remon. 1957. - San Francisko i Los Anđeles berze se spajaju. 1959. - CBS Radio ukida 4 sapunice: Backstage Wife Our Gal Sunday, Road of Life i This is Nora Drake. - Lansiran prvi vasionski brod ka Mesecu, sovjetska „Luna I“ bez ljudske posade, od strane SSSR-a. 1963. - Vijetnamski rat: u bici kod Ấp Bắca snage Vijetkonga ostvarile prvu veću pobjedu. 1967. - Dr. Kristijan Barnard izvodi drugu uspješnu transplantaciju srca. 1971. - U drugoj tragediji na stadionu "Ibrox" u Glasgowu smrtno stradalo 66 navijača tokom utakmice između gradskih rivala Rangersa i Celtica. 1974. - Ričard Nikson potpisuje akt po kome se smanjuje maksimalna brzina u SAD-u na 55 milja na čas kako bi se sačuvao benzin tokom OPEC embarga. 1979. - Sid Višes odlazi na suđenje za ubistvo Nensi Spandžen. 1980. - U Velikoj Britaniji počeo štrajk radnika u čeličanama, prvi od 1926. Štrajk je prekinut 2.4. 1981. - Piter Satklif, jorkširski trbosek, uhapšen 1983. - Mjuzikl Eni se izvodi posljednji put poslije 2.377 predstava na Brodveju. 1991. - Šeron Prat Dikson se zaklinje kao major Vašington DC-a, postajući prvi Afrička američka žena da vodi grad te veličine i važnosti. 1992. - Predsednici Srbije i Hrvatske, Slobodan Milošević i Franjo Tuđman, prihvatili su Sporazum o planu mirovnih operacija u Jugoslaviji, Vensov plan, kojim je prediviđena demilitarizacija zona u Hrvatskoj zahvaćenih ratom, povlačenje Jugoslovenske narodne armije iz tih oblasti i stavljanje tih zona pod zaštitu UN; vojni komandanti u Hrvatskoj prihvatili su prekid vatre radi raspoređivanja 10.000 pripadnika mirovnih snaga UN. - Paragvaj postaje članica Konvencije u Bernu, ugovoru o autorskim pravima. 1993. - Lideri tri ratne frakcije u Bosni se sastaju da diskutuju o mirovnim planovima. 1994. - Više od 70 ljudi poginulo i najmanje 670 ranjeno, tokom dvodnevnih borbi sukobljenih islamskih frakcija u glavnom gradu Avganistana Kabulu. 1998. - Vlasti Nigera uhapsile bivšeg premijera Hamu Amadua, pod optužbom da je učestvovao u zaveri u kojoj je ubijen šef države Ibrahim Bare Mainasara. - Rusija počinje sa cirkulacijom novih rublji kako bi se obuzdala inflacija i promovisala samouverenost. 1999. - Brutalna snežna oluja zahvata Srednji zapad SAD-a, izazivajući 359mm snega u Milvokiju i 487mm u Čikagu. U Čikagu, temperature dostižu -25 °C, a prijavljeno je 68 smrti. 2002. - Levi Mvanavasa postaje treći predsednik Zambije. - Peronista Eduardo Dualde postao novi predsednik Argentine preuzevši težak zadatak da izvuče zemlju iz najveće ekonomske i finansijske krize u istoriji zemlje. To je bio peti izbor predsednika države u periodu od dve nedelje. 2003. - Komitet za zaštitu novinara, objavio da je u prethodnoj godini u svetu ubijeno 19 novinara, što je najmanji broj od 1985. godine, od kada se beleže njihova stradanja. 2004. - Stardast letelica uspešno prošla pored komete Wild 2, uzimajući uzorak koji će da se vrati na Zemlju dve godine kasnije. 1642. - Rođen Mehmed IV, sultan Osmanlijskog carstva od 1648. do 1687. 1699. - Rođen Osman III, sultan Osmanlijskog carstva. 1727. - Rođen Džejms Vulf, britanski general u Francuskom i indijskom ratu. 1752. - Rođen Philip Morin Freneau, američki književnik. 1777. - Rođen Kristijan Danijel Rauh, njemački kipar 1816. - Rođen Bendžamin Hobson, medicinski misionar u Kini. 1817. - Rođen François Chabas, francuski egiptolog. 1822. - Rođen Rudolf Klausijus, nemački fizičar, doprineo termodinamici. 1836. - Rođen Mendele Mojker Sforim, ruski pisac. 1837. - Rođen Milij Balakirjev, ruski kompozitor, pijanista i dirigent. 1859. - Rođena Ana Zaher, austrijski hotelijer. 1870. - Rođen Ernst Barlach, njemački skulptor. 1873. - Rođena Sveta Mala Terezija, katolička svetica. 1877. - Rođena Slava Raškaj, hrvatska slikarica. 1886. - Rođena Florens Lorens, kanadska glumica. 1896. - Rođen Dziga Vertov, ruski režiser. 1898. - Rođena Ljubinka Bobić, srpska glumica. 1904. - Rođena Seli Rend, američka igračica. 1905. - Rođen Majkl Tipet, engleski kompozitor. 1909. - Rođen Beri Goldvoter, američki senator iz Arizone i predsednički kandidat. 1912. - Rođen Renato Gutozo, italijanski slikar. 1913. - Rođena Ana Li, engleska glumica. 1917. - Rođena Vera Zorina, igračica, glumica. 1920. - Rođen Isaac Asimov, američki pisac naučne fantastike. 1922. - Rođena Renata Tebaldi, talijanska operna pjevačica. 1926. - Rođen Zaharije Trnavčević, novinar, urednik TV Beograd i TV B 92, predsednik Pokreta „Bogata Srbija“. 1927. - Rođen Rejhan Demirdžić, bosanskohercegovački glumac. 1930. - Rođen Julijus La Rosa, pjevač. 1936. - Rođen Rodžer Miler, američki pevač kantri muzike. 1938. - Rođen Hans Herbjørnsrud, norveški pisac. - Rođen Ian Brejdi, britanski serijski ubica. 1939. - Rođen Džim Baker, američki televanđelista. - Rođen Konstance Vernon, igrač. 1942. - Rođen Hju Šelton, američki predsednik zajedničkih šefova osoblja. 1944. - Rođen Princ Norodom Ranarid, kambodžanski političar. 1945. - Rođen Slobodan Praljak, umirovljeni general bojnik HV-a i HVO-a, inženjer elektrotehnike, profesor filozofije i sociologije, filmski i kazališni redatelj i publicist. 1947. - Rođen Džek Hana, američki zoolog. - Rođen Stjepan Tomaš, hrvatski pisac. 1949. - Rođen Kristofer Durang, američki pisac predstava. 1951. - Rođen Milan Šarić, matematičar. 1954. - Rođena Jasna Ornela Bery, bosanskohercegovačka glumica. - Rođen Henri Bonila, američki političar. - Rođena Don Silva, pevačica (The Brides of Funkenstein, P-Funk). - Rođen Pavle " Pavo" Jurina, jugoslovenski i hrvatski rukometaš. 1955. - Rođen Teks Brašir, američki glumac. 1959. - Rođen Kirti Azad, indijski igrač kriketa. 1961. - Rođena Gabrijel Karteris, američka glumica. - Rođen Tod Hejns, američki filmski režiser. 1963. - Rođen Dejvid Koun, američki igrač bejzbola. 1964. - Rođen Pernel Vitaker, američki bokser. 1967. - Rođena Tia Karere, američka glumica. 1968. - Rođen Cuba Gooding Jr, američki glumac. 1969. - Rođena Christy Turlington, američka manekenka. - Rođen Tomi Morison, američki bokser. 1971. - Rođen Anthony Iob, italijanski hokejaš na ledu. - Rođen Slobodan Komljenović, srpski fudbaler. 1972. - Rođen Tej Digs, američki glumac. 1974. - Rođena Triša Helfer, kanadska glumica i model. 1975. - Rođen Dag Rob, američki pevač (Hubastenk). - Rođen Aleksandar Šokovski, ukrajinski fudbaler. 1976. - Rođena Pas Vega, španska glumica. 1981. - Rođen Maksi Rodrigez, argentinski fudbalski reprezentativac. - Rođen Kirk Hajnrih, američki košarkaš. 1983. - Rođena Kate Bosworth, američka glumica. 1987. - Rođena Nađa Higl, srpska plivačica, svetska šampionka. 1694. - Umro Henri But, engleski političar. 1726. - Umro Domeniko Zipoli, italijanski kompozitor. 1833. - Umro Serafim Sarovski, ruski svetac. 1849. - Umro Ivan Nepomuk Labaš, hrvatski heraldičar, kolekcionar, prevoditelj. 1861. - Umro Fridrik Vilim IV, pruski kralj. 1893. - Umro Džon Obadaja Vestvud, britanski entomolog. 1903. - Umro Bono Dobroslav Nedić, hrvatski književnik iz BiH. 1904. - Umro Džejms Longstrit, američki general Konfederacije. 1913. - Umro Léon Teisserenc de Bort, francuski meteorolog. 1917. - Umro Edvard Barnet Tejlor, engleski antropolog. 1918. - Umro Edmon Rostan, francuski pisac. 1924. - Umro Sabin Bering-Gold, engleski kompozitor i romanopisac. 1939. - Umro Roman Dmovski, poljski političar. 1955. - Ubijen predsjednik Paname José Antonio Remón Cantera. 1960. - Umro Fausto Coppi, italijanski biciklist. 1963. - Umro Dik Pauel, američki glumac. . - Umro Džek Karson, američki glumac. 1973. - Umro Ivo Žic-Klačić, hrvatski književnik. 1974. - Umro Teks Riter, američki glumac i pevač. 1977. - Umro Erol Garner, američki džez muzičar. 1982. - Umro Nikola Šop, bosanskohercegovački i hrvatski pjesnik. - Umrla Ivana Lang, hrvatska skladateljica. 1983. - Umro Stjepan Draganić, književnik. 1986. - Umrla Una Merkel, američka glumica. - Umro Bil Vik, bejzbol menadžer. 1988. - Umro Edmund Brisco Ford, britanski biolog. 1990. - Umro Alan Hejl Junior, američki glumac. 1993. - Umro Rudi Supek, hrvatski filozof, sociolog i pedagog. 1995. - Umro Mohamed Sijad Bare, bivši predsednik Somalije. 1996. - Umro Karl Targovnik, psihijatar i preživeo Holokaust. 2000. - Umro Patrik O'Brajan, romanopisac. - Umro Elmo R. Zamvolt Junior, američki admiral. - Umro Net Ederli, američki muzičar i kompozitor. 2005. - Umro Edo Murtić, hrvatski slikar. - Umro H. Dejvid Dalkvist, pronalazač posuđa za kuvanje. - Umro Siril Flečer, britanski komičar. - Umro Frenk Keli Fris, američki umetnik. - Umro Ronald 'Bo' Gin, američki kongresmen iz Džordžije. - Umro Meklin MekKarti, američki genetičar. 2009. - Umrla Inger Christensen, danska književnica. 2011. - Umro Fadil Hadžić, režiser i scenarist. 2015. - Umro Boris Morukov, ruski astronaut i vođa projekta "Mars-500". Praznici i spomendani - Škotska — drugi dan Hogomanaj javnog praznika. - Sveti Ignjatije Bogonosac. Izvor http://www.nadanasnjidan.net/nadan/2.1 Kategorija:Dani u godini Kategorija:Januar